Pain and Love Don't Mix Well
by Kodoku mousou
Summary: If only life could be so simple as when two people love each other, they stick together, forever. RogerMaurice
1. Chapter 1

Pain and Love Don't Mix Well

SETTING: Castle Rock during Piggy's death

STARTING POINT OF VIEW: Maurice

He pulled the lever with his usual grace. The look on his face was priceless. Pure sadistic pleasure shone over his face as the boulder charged down. Everyone knew Piggy wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. I couldn't help but feel glad at the thought. I was getting sick of him. And it made Roger happy.

I just wish it was me that made him happy. I wish I could make him grin like that. That he could seem human for my sake. I don't know what it is that I see in him, but I feel I have to be his. I don't even want to try to control him. No matter how he felt about me, I know it would be painful. But worth it. Hell, I'd like him to cause me pain, just to see him grin, even if it was a horribly sadistic one. Just to give him pleasure.

I get out of my trance as blood is splattered everywhere. Ew. I'm covered in blood from that fatty. Roger, still grinning, looks down at me. At least, that's what I thought until I heard a voice right next to me say "Good job, Rog!" He was grinning a Jack. I hung my head low at the disappointment as everyone else cheered. When I brought my head back up, Ralph was gone. I was being unusually ignored by everyone today, which made me even more depressed. Roger was gone too. I sighed and retreated to the woods. I wanted to be away from them. From everyone.

"Hey Maurice." A voice called from behind the trees quietly, calmly, in a way that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Who is it?" I called back weakly.

"You, don't know? I'm hurt."

"Hey Roger"

Suddenly he appeared right in front of me. I gasped slightly in surprise and he just stared at me. But not with the same cold look he normally possesses…

His hand went up to my cheek and caressed it gently. As soon as I began to lean into the touch, he moved his hand away.

"Don't get involved with me. I'll just hurt you." He said with a twinge of pain in his voice.

"But-"

"No. I don't wanna hurt you. You're the only one I don't want to hurt."

"I don't care! I just want to be with you!"

He kissed me harshly and painfully, then pulled away, leaving my lower lip slightly bleeding.

"That's what you want? Cause that's all I can give! I'm a monster! Trust me, you want to just stay away!"

My eyes began to well up and I was filled with emotions I didn't recognise or like. I backed away slowly at first, then broke out into a full run. Away from him. Away from everyone.

Roger's POV

I really hate myself. I love pain and suffering, yes. But I love Maurice too. He's the only person I've ever loved. But I can't have them together. It's that simple. And, really, I don't deserve him or his love because of that. And he's crushed now, but he'll get over it eventually. If I hadn't pushed him away, it would have never ended. I know I can get carried away easily. For the first time in my life, I would feel guilty…

It was getting dark. I walked back to camp, feeling prideful yet ashamed.

TBC… Maybe? I _could _leave it as a oneshot, but…

AN: At first it was gonna be a JackRoger, but I love Maurice and the idea of him being with Roger, so I created the first RogerMaurice. It was going to be fluffy too, and it might end up that way. All my chapter stories have gone to hell, so I was gonna just leave it as a oneshot. But this is too short for that and I have a really good feeling about this one. Btw, the descriptions are taken from the 1963 movie. Just cause a) Maurice isn't in the 1990 movie and b) I've grown onto the idea of Roger being blonde.

BUT I will stop my rambling and demand that you all REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roger's POV

As I approached camp, I heard deadly chants, along with laughter and Jack's voice above the others, "Everyone, we've had a good hunt, now it's time to eat!" The other hunters cheered and started digging their hands into the pig. It's a wonder everyone's so scrawny and no one's gotten food poisoning, the way we cook meat. Way underdone.

I searched for Maurice warily, hoping he was okay. I don't expect him to be, but… wait, where is he? I can always easily pick him out from the crowd. Becoming worried, I joined the dance, hoping to see him. Getting closer isn't helping. I go over to Jack, hoping to not look like I care too much " Have you seen Maurice?" I asked passively. Still, Jack gave me a curious look. "Yeah, I think I saw him by the creek. Why?" I just gave him a small grin and a thanks and walked swiftly through the forest in the direction of the creek.

When I arrived, I saw Maurice sitting and watching the rushing water, totally fine. I was worried. I still remember his depression. I still vividly remember why he was sent away.

_Flashback _

_During choir practice, I noticed Maurice wasn't there. Stangely, no one else seemed to acknowledge it. I noticed something was… different about him today. He seemed more distant. Hardly talked to anyone._

_Once practice was over, I left immediately, walking over to his house. I knew his parents were rarely home, so no one else would be there if something was wrong._

_When I got there, I knocked on the door. Waiting and getting no answer, I opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked, meaning he was here. "Maurice?" I called. "Maurice, where are you?" Not sure whether to be annoyed or worried, I just looked around for him. Was this just some joke? This whole distant and depressed thing just a cruel joke? What I saw in his bedroom made me want to hit myself for thinking anything like that._

_There was Mar, knife in hand, unconscious, with blood leaking from gashes in his arms._

_Flashback End _

He would have died if I hadn't come. Seeing the look on his face almost made me wish he had. Life had never been great for him, and I wasn't helping. Thankfully, he hadn't seen me and I walked back. It was killing me that I caused his recent behaviour. I wanted him. I really did. But like I said, the moment things get… more heated, my teeth would be all over him, and I'd be rough, bordering deadly. Because I crave him. Because I need him. Because I'm a violent bastard.

"Did you see him there?" a rough voice asked. I looked up, startled, then gave a slight nod. I hadn't even noticed I reached the camp. "Jeez, Rog, your hair grows fast. It's everywhere! You look like a lion!" he let out a small chuckle. I smirked and replied, "_I _look like a lion? At least mine is flat. Yours is… just insane!" I really need to clear my head. I know I can easily come up with something better than that. Jack must have noticed that too. "You okay?" he inquired. I nodded, hoping he would just let it go. Jack looked at me for another moment before getting up, giving a "Good night" and walked off to his hut. As soon as he left, everything got quieter. People walked off to their huts while Harold and Robert stayed to watch the fire.

And Mar still wasn't back up here. I was tired and couldn't wait to sleep, but for some reason I decided to walk back down to the creek. On my way there, though, I heard a hollow voice whisper "Hey, Rog."

A/N Am I the only one who finds it hilarious that Roger's in the choir? Meaning he sings? I can imagine him singing very nicely, deep yet young. But visualising that is just… wow. XD I am so sorry, I promise the next chapter will be sooner. Blame too, for two days it wouldn't let me post it. ¬¬ I doubt longer, though I'm trying to work on that.

**Review Replies:**

**the-real-mo: **Fluffy yet sadistic? I've never been good at that, though I really enjoy stories like that. Yes, I always thought it worked because it seemed like Maurice would be submissive enough to keep things simple, but wouldn't put up with being a total bitch in the relationship.

**The Shekinah: **Nicer Roger is good :D At first I hated him being blonde. I think it was the actor, that darn boy. Roger Allen, isn't it? He was kinda cute… about 40 years ago XD I also heard he liked putting lizards in the fans O.o So he was just as bad as his character!

**AminorRed: **Yes, I love emotional Roger very much. I like sadistic cold asshole Roger, too, but not in slash stories. And the problem with all my previous chapter stories was not having the whole plot worked out, so it did lead into nothing. But, this time, it won't. That's right, this one has the whole plot ready. I know what to do AND THIS STORY WILL BE MY BEST YET! Anyway, Roger killing Maurice. Hmmm, doing it on accident could be an alternate ending. I'm too soft about these two to do that.

**random-gayGuy: **Thank you! Love really is such a delicate feeling. Not that I would know firsthand . .

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers and REVIEW THIS ONE TOO!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maurice emerged from the entanglement of creepers. "You left me alone at the creek." He whispered sadly. I just stared at him blankly. I didn't know how to react. "You came, but then you just left." A small tear flowed down his cheek, which were then followed by more. "You keep leaving me. But then why did you say that one day, all the way to the hospital? My problem remains the same. I'm still clinically depressed, and the reason is still the same."

"Me?" I asked, fear starting to rise in me. Maurice came a bit closer into a patch of light and I noticed he was even paler than normal. His tears shimmered in the moonlight. Bloodshot eyes stared straight into mine, looking almost dead except for the spark of lust.

I reached my hand out to touch his, still looking into his eyes. He was freezing, but there. This was definitely Mar. I looked down at his arm and felt my eyes open wide and my mouth drop. Decorating his arms were deep, crimson gashes, some over old similar scars. "Like them?" Maurice asked, then let out a giggle that sent shivers up my spine. This couldn't be Mar. But it was. And it's my fault. No, he's the one in love with a monster. But I'm the monster, so –

My thoughts were interrupted by a hard shove into a tree and cold, rough lips against mine. He pulled away and looked into my eyes again, obviously insane. "Why won't you kiss me back!" he growled. " All I want is you and I can't even have that?" Maurice pushed his whole body against mine and his tongue brushed my lips. I gave into that request and let his tongue explore my mouth. He grabbed my shirt that was now just reduced to rags and ripped them off. I couldn't get myself to respond though, even if I wanted to. Because this wasn't Mar. This wasn't the boy I love. I killed him. I have to get out of here. I can't be here, wedged between an insane person and a tree. Because people might do anything when they're crazed, and no matter what happened, I couldn't hurt him. Even if the Chief told me to.

As soon as his lips parted from mine to breath, I shoved him away just enough to get him off me and darted off the path into a denser part of the jungle. I charged through the trees, low branches scratching me everywhere. I could hear his footsteps pounding behind me, going likely even faster than I was. I made a sharp left to avoid him and stopped behind tree, so he couldn't hear me. But he was near.

"Rog, where'd you go?" I saw his brow furrow and he grew frustrated. "Where _are _you?" he snarled, getting louder. I didn't dare breath and I hazily wondered why I was running from him. From anyone. _Because not only is he bigger than you are, if only slightly, he's crazy, and you can't fight back. _I sighed in my head. I was right. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only about ten minutes of him listening intently, he walked back to the path to go to the huts. At least, that's where I hoped he was going. After I was sure he was gone, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Deciding to not go back there, I wandered through the forest.

After a few minutes, I found myself in front of a couple huts, if you could call them that. This was where Ralph and SamnEric were. I couldn't make out whom, but I saw a figure right outside of one of them. I decided it had to be Ralph. Even if SamnEric did separate, neither of them were that big. I didn't want to mess with anyone right now. I tried to sneak away quietly, but Ralph had already noticed me. "Roger?" he asked, staring at me. "Roger! It is you!" he growled. "You! You killed Piggy!" he continued to stare at me darkly. I sighed. Did he not hear me think about not wanting to deal with this? "Yeah, I crushed that load of fat. So?" I replied smugly.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you for this!" he charged at me and, surprisingly knocked me down, fists flying into my face and chest. Tears splashed onto me and I used the little strength I had left to try to push him off. However, all attempts to knock him off were in vain. After the lack of sleep and the scene with Maurice, I didn't have the energy. I stopped fighting and simply laid there with my eyes closed while Ralph pummelled me deeper into the ground. I felt blackness starting to creep around the edges of consciousness when, suddenly, all the weight came off of me. I opened my eyes and a few feet to the right of me were two people wrestling on the ground. Ralph and someone… Maurice!

I groaned and sat up the best I could, which wasn't very well. I watched them fight for few minutes, fists and sand flying everywhere, until, finally, Ralph went limp. Alive, just unconscious. I looked up at Maurice in amazement. I was definitely not expecting that. He looked back at me, eyes locking with mine, just like before. Only this time, something as different about him. "I'm sorry… about before. Really." He said sincerely. That's what was different. Whatever madness had come over him was gone. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at my inability to even sit up right. I had just remembered that too. "Of course!" I replied, standing up immediately, and instantly regretting it. I bit down on my tongue, trying not to scream as I dropped back down on my knees. I looked down and saw a huge green bruise on my lower stomach.

Maurice smirked and crawled closer to look at it. "It'll be fine, in a couple days." He reported. He stroked it gently and I flinched at the touch, although it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt really nice to feel him touching me, even on the bruise. Would I really hurt him? Is there any reason we can't be together? I felt Mar's soft, warm lips on it, making it feel a lot better already and decided no, I couldn't hurt this angel. I could restrain myself enough, just for him. Actually, I don't need to. I don't feel violent or sadistic at all whenever I'm around him. I showed him pleading eyes that begged for those lips to go elsewhere. Thankfully, Maurice must be a mindreader because within seconds our lips were connecting.

A/N I was gonna be A LOT more evil to Roger in this chapter, but I'm such a fluff-a-holic, that didn't happen. Rog was supposed to get raped by Ralph then Mar finds him and… yeah. But that didn't happen so it doesn't matter anyway. Yay! I finally made a longish chapter! And, no, this story IS NOT OVER YET! I have got plans for this one! So everyone KEEP REVIEWING! This fast update is a treat for you reviewers, so keep 'em coming!

Review Replies 

**AminorRed: **Thanks for reviewing! And btw, I haven't been ignoring TIME, I just don't get it. Which has got to be my fault, not yours. I always suck at understanding written explanations.

**the-real-mo: **And one of my fave authors reviews again! Thanks!

**The Mad Empty Shell: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

/gives cookies to all who have reviewed/ THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ROCK! Do you want cookies? Do you wanna rock? Then review!


End file.
